


Weak in the knees

by BlaCkreed4



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Blood, Fear, M/M, Mindbreak, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Threats of Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:00:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24684994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlaCkreed4/pseuds/BlaCkreed4
Summary: It had been hard, but he had finally managed to break the runt.
Relationships: Victor Creed/Logan
Comments: 3
Kudos: 39





	Weak in the knees

**Author's Note:**

  * For [YandereFoeYay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/YandereFoeYay/gifts).



> Happy birthday again to my friend YandereFoeYay! :D

It had been hard, but he had finally managed to break the runt. He grinned in satisfaction, sprawling on the comfy armchair and admiring the view.

Logan was kneeling between his legs, his body covered in blood, both dried and fresh, from the wounds that had already healed. He was in tears, heavy drops falling down his cheeks, his deep blue eyes empty and expressionless since the pain had stopped.

Victor sighed in pleasure as the other licked his dick.

"Good boy." He mocked him as he ruffled his hair.

Wolverine flinched at that touch, trembling in fear of more pain that didn't come right away; as soon as he relaxed under his nemesis's hand the latter grabbed his hair and pulled him closer. He didn't need an explicit order to know what to do: as he whined in surprise he opened his mouth to welcome Victor's dick and suck it.

Creed hummed in pleasure, his amber eyes gazing over the runt's defeated face; he couldn't help but admire the way his lips wrapped around his dick, red and wet with saliva as they slid up and down his length, the way his cheeks caved in as he sucked him off, the way he subtly looked at him to study his reactions and please him more. He felt more powerful than ever, more horny than ever just because of those simple things.

Victor guided Logan's head, choosing the rhythm and dept of his movements, his grin growing wider when he heard him choke.

"Take it all, bitch!"

He pushed him deeper, forcing himself into his throat. He looked at his panicking expression, his tears rolling down uncontrollably, his cheeks getting red for the useless effort of breathing. He kept him there for a bit, his dick twitching for Logan's strangled whines.

When Wolverine looked pleadingly at him he suddenly pulled him away.

The hero gasped and took as much air as he could in his burning lungs, a thread of saliva connecting his wet lips with Victor's dick. It broke when he coughed, but as soon as he was breathing normally he swallowed Sabretooth again.

Creed couldn't be happier about the runt's meek behaviour, especially since he clearly did his best to relax his throat to welcome him. He roughly forced him to move at the pace he preferred, groaning in pleasure every time Logan's nose sank into his pubes and he choked a little.

He was getting high on the power he had over his runt, he loved it so much that he wanted that moment to never end.

He did his best to resist and last longer, but he was too excited; he pulled Logan's head back when he came, spurting all over his face.

Wolverine stayed there with his mouth open, taking every drop that fell on his tongue and preventing them from falling out of his mouth.

Victor grinned, his dick twitching again at the sight of Logan panting, his flushed face covered in thick white droplets of cum. He would never get tired of seeing that, that was sure.


End file.
